


Snippets Strung Together

by runes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for teddylupin-snape's Artists Competition featuring Tom/Harry. Florence and the Machine is the artist aka not much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets Strung Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/gifts).



> While this was mainly written as an answer to a challenge, I dedicate this to you, Melanie.

* * *

 

Kiss with a Fist

* * *

  
  
  
"No Tom, I was not going to stand there whi-" Harry didn't get to finish the sentence since Tom pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Harry kissed back for a second before he shoved Tom back and again when Tom was still surprised, causing him to fall on the bed.  
  
Quickly straddling Tom, Harry grabbed a handful of Tom's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Tom didn't disappoint and kissed back; all the while his right hand reached up, tangling itself in Harry's hair and forced Harry to break the kiss.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile for a second in answer to the smirk stretching Tom's lips as he flipped them over.

* * *

 

Heavy in Your Arms

* * *

  
  
Harry told Tom I love you three times during the time they were together.  
  
The first time was when they had been living together for a month; right after Harry had uttered those words, Tom froze for a second before giving him a chaste kiss. Harry wondered that night if he was at fault.  
  
The second time was when Tom was still asleep. Harry had kissed his shoulder and whispered against his skin like it's a secret, only to condemn the one who hears it with a heavy heart. When Harry walked out of the room he didn't see the frown marring Tom's face.  
  
The last time was said with a sad smile when Harry spared a look over his shoulder before walking out with his bag full of his belongings, never to return.

* * *

 

Spectrum

* * *

  
  
Tom Riddle was neither someone who constantly said I love you nor was he an overly romantic lover, and Harry was fine with that. If he were to be honest, Harry prefers how Tom show what Harry means to him.  
  
He loves how Tom placed his hand on his shoulder, giving Harry his silent support while he came out to his family. Harry felt Tom's love when he told him to stop crying; with they are not worth your tears left unsaid.  
  
Tom brings out the worst and best in Harry; he could be cold and could possibly never say I love you. But Harry is fine with that.

* * *

 

Seven Devils

* * *

  
  
Harry may hate his ex-lover now, but he must respect how sly and clever he is. He cannot remember how many times he wished that Tom cheated on him, anything other than this manipulation and abuse. Not physical abuse, Tom is too clever to resort to that, besides the marks left by physical abuse wouldn't outlast those done to the mind and soul.  
  
Harry chuckles as he thinks of that, oh how stupid he was. To actually believe Tom's words and Tom had said quite a few. What aggravates him even more is how Tom acted with him in public, the perfect act. Proving all his lies would prove to be a challenge for the Gryffindor.  
  
Then again, Harry was almost a Slytherin for a reason.

* * *

 

Cosmic Love

* * *

  
  
Taken out of context, blame the line about the dark.  
  
Nine years old Harry was used to a lot of things, cooking, gardening and being invisible too; so the important guests would not be tainted by the freakiness that is he. Oh and he was used to spiders crawling over him, sharing what little room he has. However, the one thing he was never – and he sincerely doubted ever – getting used to be dark rooms.  
  
In the darkness of his room, he hears and sees things that sometimes scare him and sometimes earn him more chores or beatings. A high pitched scream followed by a maniacal laugh and occasionally a flying motorcycle.  
  
Thankfully he has Tom now.

* * *

 

Don't Lie to me/I'm Not Calling You a Liar

* * *

  
  
Harry is tired, so tired. He doesn't know how long he can keep doing this. Guess Bellatrix was right after all, they would not work. Today he will tell him what is on his mind.  
  
Later that day, Harry sits next to Tom and eats like nothing is wrong. Harry gives Tom a smile and takes a deep breath, and when Tom returns the smile with a smirk Harry decides to tell him another time.  
  
After all, there is still tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. Who is Harry kidding? He knows he is not going to get out of this relation any time soon.

* * *

 

Between Two Lungs

* * *

  
  
Tom, who most of his childhood never had anything to truly call his own, cherished the things that fell into his possession. From mundane things like quills to expensive and invaluable things like the person who shared his bed.  
  
It got to a point where Tom refused to fall asleep before Harry, if only to feel the breath between his lungs as it was released. Assuring himself that Harry is alive and inevitably his.  
  
Of course, Harry knew nothing about this, but if he did, Tom would imagine he would hug him and give him a kiss. What is Harry turning him to?

* * *

 

Blinding

* * *

  
Harry had all these romantic thoughts about love, and slowly one by one they were burst by various individuals. Now, Harry has different thoughts and ideas about love and other associated feelings.  
  
It doesn't help that one Riddle builds yet destroys these ideas.

* * *

Hurricane Drunk

* * *

  
  
Harry hated drinking, ever since his parents died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. However, tonight Harry felt he is justified to drink, or so he had convinced himself.  
  
How can he not drink when the man he loved and been with for three years was casually having a date with a woman no less? I didn't help that Harry was happy for them, and so let's get drunk seemed like a good idea.  
  
Of course, his brain might not agree with him come morning, but oh well.


End file.
